Questions
by longlostnite
Summary: Henry walks home alone after he tells Vicki it doesn't matter what he thinks and does some soul searching, trying to decide whether to give up on them or keep trying.  Part three is at longlostnite at longlostnitelivejournal
1. Chapter 1

My fics are usually M rated but this is my first K, so I hope you'll take a minute when you're done and let me know what you think. Thanks!

Title: Questions

Rating: K

Pairings: None

Archive: Not mine. Should be.

Summary: Henry questions his belief that he and Vicki are each others destiny.

Time: Just before Norman shows up at his door pretending to be Vicki.

Henry left Vicki on the street with a heavy heart. He felt guilty. About Maurice dying, about putting Bettie in danger. About not destroying the objects so Vicki could never be taken from him. When he told Vicki it didn't matter what he thought, he knew it was a lie, but he was giving her an out. He could see she didn't really want one, knew she was too stubborn to admit she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Saw it in the set of her jaw, in her face, but the guilt weighed on him. The pain in her eyes kept flashing inside his brain. And that was killing him as surely as a stake through the heart. The walk home was quiet. Around him at least. The voices in his head just would not shut up, no matter how hard he tried to silence them. He stopped at **24**. Made his way back to the fence and found a willing woman to calm him. They were in the back hall way, Henry feeding, listening to her blood rush through her veins, waiting for her to reach the point where the pain that would come with the bite wouldn't even be felt. Concentrating on that helped quell the voices that had been shouting inside his head for a time. After he left her leaning against the wall, sated, and left the club, he headed once again towards home.

They'd reached an impasse, he and Vicki. She couldn't budge because she couldn't embrace the fear of what they were and he couldn't push anymore. He reached the lobby doors of the condo and barely acknowledged the presence of Greg and his "Good evening, Mr. Fitzroy."

The elevator was empty for the ride to the 14th floor, except for those damn voices in his head. What would he have to do to quiet them?

Henry paced around the apartment. Started in the foyer and moved through his work space, the living room. Stopped at the floor to ceiling windows and stared out at…..nothing. His heart was heavier than it had been in many lifetimes. The woman he had at first respected, then liked and now (as much as it pained him) loved, was slipping away. He'd tried everything. Seduction. Sympathy. Involving himself in her cases. She resisted him like no one else ever had. Ever. Not Ginevra. Not Bettie. No one. He knew she had issues about almost everything. Knew she was angry about almost everything else. But when she was close to him, he could scent her need for him. Why couldn't he reach her? If she knew how badly he needed her, if he confessed his love, would it bring her closer or push her farther away? What if she was telling the truth when she said she wasn't much of a gambler? That fear would never let her acknowledge how she felt? Would he accept this? Could he? Perhaps this was part of his destiny. To love this mortal woman and have her reject everything he wanted to give her. Had she just made it clear what they were to each other?

He felt like he'd reached the final stage of grief. Acceptance. He sat down heavily on the sofa and stared at his hands. He accepted that she would never let herself go enough to believe they could beat the odds. He accepted that although he loved her, he would never have her the way he wanted. He accepted that his heart was broken, but that, given a century or two, it would mend. He accepted that no matter how much he wanted to believe otherwise, she _had _made it perfectly clear what they were to each other.

He heard a knock at the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Questions Part 2 **

_**With apologies to Victor Nicolle for hijacking part of his great script! I promise I won't hurt it, and since I don't own it, I'll give it back when I'm done.**_

**From Part 1-**

_**He accepted that no matter how much he wanted to believe otherwise, she had made it perfectly clear what they were to each other.**_

_**He heard a knock at the door.**_

Henry answered the door to see the woman he thought he had loved but lost standing there with an odd look on her face, "Vicki, what are you doing here?"

"I've been thinking. I have something to tell you."

"About the demon?"

She shook her head, and stepped just inside the door. "About me."

He shook his in turn. "What's this about, Vic?"

"About what you said. That I'm afraid of passion."

"I said too much." His head dipped sadly, thinking to himself _I've accepted she doesn't feel the same way. Why is she here? To turn the knife? _"Even if I didn't want to believe it, you've made it perfectly clear what we are to each other."

Vicki came further into the apartment, "Wow, you give up easy." She was almost sauntering, and Henry felt a glimmer of hope. "I was afraid. I…I knew what I wanted-just something was stopping me from getting it."

Henry's hope rose even higher. "Really?"

"Yeah, and I'm not going to let that happen anymore." She was wandering towards the bedroom, and a little smirk was governing his face. He watched her, his heart leaping. Maybe she _had_ finally come to realize that they could beat the odds. The phone rang, but Henry ignored it. "Are you looking _for_ something?" He asked, as he watched Vicki head towards the sofa.

"Nope," she said, as she leaned back, propping her feet up on one end. "Just making myself comfortable."

Henry leaned over her, "Well, I could make you _more_ comfortable." He moved in for a couple of short kisses, then make the third one last longer. The fourth one last even longer than that. Vicki put her hand on his chest, "You know, maybe we should just save this for later." He kissed her again. She said into his mouth, "Let's just get that dagger and destroy it.

He wouldn't be turned away. "The dagger can wait, we've got more important business." Kissed her longer.

"More important than a demon coming to earth?" She pushed him off her, "I don't _think_ so." She shook her head, "Just get it .._all right_?" She came around the sofa, grabbed Henry's arm and spun him around.

What she saw was Vampire, what she heard was Vampire, "Who are you?" He grabbed her by the throat. He couldn't hold his grip however, when the poser raked its dagger like nails of its right hand across Henry's chest, leaving gashes he hadn't seen since the first time he and Vicki fought a demon together.

She stood over him, "We could've had _such_ a beautiful relationship." She shrugged. Henry lay on the floor, gasping, while the demon walked around sniffing the air. Sniffing the wall, where he had entombed the dagger those months ago. Henry saw and rose to stop her. "Vicki" stopped him with a punch to the chest. "Oh I like that. You're hesitating because she looks like your girlfriend!." He tried again and she effortlessly used his own body to punch a hole in the wall and extracted the dagger. "Vicki" held it, looking at it something akin to lust, "Now that's more like it." She sniffed the unholy object, looking at it in almost sexual way. "Hey baby." In a heartbeat, Henry had grabbed the dagger and placed it at her throat. The demon was calm, "You know, if you give me that back, I'll even let you live."

"This can be used to summon a demon. I wonder if it can kill one too. Let's find out."

"You wouldn't kill her. You couldn't."

"This isn't her body. It's a lie."

"Really? Feels pretty real to me." "Vicki" smirked, "I mean I would know. I was just with her."

"What did you do to her!" Henry became even more enraged. If he'd hurt Vicki!

"A gentleman never kisses and tells. Oops. I just did."

"Whoever you are. Whatever you are. It's time to die." The knife was poised.

He stayed his hand as he heard the door slam open. It was Vicki! "Henry!" If Norman had hurt him, she would hurt Norman in kind. She walked toward the other.

"You really shouldn't have stolen my shape."

Her evil twin swaggered forward, "It's not like you're having any fun with it."

The demon and Vicki fought, and when it became clear the demon might win, Vicki's tattoos began to glow and she began to push back.

Henry lay on the floor, watching, asked, "Who are you?"

When the demon turned, he became his true self, "You people forget so soon!" Norman's whining voice filled the air.

Vicki shouted: "Norman!"

He turned, "Ding. Gold star." He turned to Henry, "Who says blondes are stupid, huh?"

She just shrugged, "Not a real blond."

Norman turned, headed towards Vicki and turned into so many small bats, all Vicki could do was cover her head and hope for the best. Norman was gone and she looked at the man who brought feelings to the surface she hadn't even known were there. And she ran to him. Oh God, what if I'm too late!

"Henry! Henry, are you okay?"

"I'll live." He panted, "You?"

"Depends. Were you just in my apartment kissing me?"

"If I did you'd remember it." You can't keep a good bad boy down.

"Oh! Blech. I really need some mouthwash right now!" She couldn't believe it! She'd finally screwed up the courage to show Henry how she felt and it wasn't Henry. _I'm an idiot!_

His hand reached up, "You're bleeding!" If Norman had hurt his Vicki, there would be force on earth that would save him.

Vicki barely hesitated, "It'd be a shame to waste it." She leaned down and kissed Henry with the passion she'd been denying was there for so long. He kissed her back just as hard, then:

_I've finally gotten what I want and I have to_ "Stop! We've a demon to stop."

Vicki sank down to the floor, "At least he didn't get the dagger."

"It's not over. He knows where it is now. He'll come back for it."

"Oh God. I've got to warn Coreen."

**A/N: Part 3 is posted at because it's a little too racy for here. Please feel free to read and review if you want too. I'd love your feedback!**


End file.
